The Mysterious Mermaid
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Stan is convinced he met a mermaid, but no one believes him. He tries his best to prove it, but gets more than he's bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! It's been awhile! Anyway, new story. It's not my favorite, but maybe you'll enjoy it.**

The Mysterious Mermaid

Chapter 1

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Craig are in Stan's boat having a few drinks. Stan is a Prince and his parents have been pressuring him about finding a wife. He decided to have a getaway with his friend, and Craig (who's his servant) to clear is mind and have fun. He really wanted to go with just his friends, but he has to take Craig along to keep an eye on him. "Dude, why did you decide to go sailing for your 30th birthday?" Kyle asks him.

Stan shrugs as he fixes another round of drinks for everyone. "It's something I've always wanted to do."

"I'm surprised you're not sea sick!" Kenny smirks.

"I took a pill for that before we set sail!" Stan shoots him an angry glare.

"You couldn't of picked the Caribbean?" Kyle inquires as he looks out the window. "The weather is beautiful there."

"I love the California ocean!"

"I'm happy to get a vacation." Kenny adds in. "It's nice having wealthy friends!"

"Yeah so stop complaining!" Stan glares at Kyle. He gives everyone their drinks, then stares out the window and smiles. "The water is beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's okay, nothing special." Craig shrugs. That's another reason Stan hates having Craig around, he can be such a downer.

"I wonder if we'll see any mermaids out here."

Kyle laughs. "Mermaids? Dude, what the hell?"

He turns and looks at them. "I heard mermaids live in the Pacific Ocean."

"Where did you heard that?"

"Google dude! Mermaids have been discovered. Even Obama met Mermaids before!" He realizes the guys are giving him strange looks.

Kenny playfully punches Stan's arm. "How much have you had to drink?"

"I only had two whiskeys. I'm not even drunk!"

"You're definitely talking like a madman!"

"I'm telling you, they're real! It's a school of mermaids and there's mermen! They're just as alive as we are! I'll prove you wrong!"

"Good luck with that!" Kyle and Kenny laugh.

Stan lets out a sigh of frustration and puts down his drink. "I'm going to check to see where we are." Stan goes to the upper deck to check their coordinates. As he makes his way back down, he bumps into the bowsprit. The bowsprit spins and knocks Stan into the water.

About another hour of drinking, Craig realizes Stan hasn't come back. "Do you think we should check on Stan? He's been gone awhile."

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't even realize it." Kyle tells them. The three of them go to the upper deck and see no signs of Stan. "Stan?" Kyle calls out.

"Where is he?" Kenny asks as he's looking around.

"Do you think he may have went overboard?" Craig looks over the edge of the ship. "I mean, the ship isn't that big for him to be able to hide from us."

"I don't know!" Kyle begins to panic.

"Maybe we should jump in and look for him."

"I can't swim." Kenny tells them.

"I can, but I'm not the best." Kyle adds in. Kyle and Kenny look at Craig.

"What?" He frowns.

"Dude, you're his servant! Jump in and see if you can find him."

"Yeah dude, it's your job to protect the Prince!" Kenny shrugs.

Craig was about to protest, but he realizes they're right. "Son of a bitch!" He grabs a life jacket and jumps into the water.

Meanwhile, an unconscious Stan continues to sink down in the ocean. A mysterious figure comes up to him and kisses him on the lips. He opens his eyes and looks at the figure in shock before slipping back into a state of unconsciousness.

" _Hear my voice beneath the sea_ _  
_ _Sleeping now so peacefully_ _  
_ _At the bottom of the sea_ _  
_ _Sleep for all eternity"_

The figure then grabs Stan and swims upward until they reach the dock. The figure lies Stan down and stares at him. Then begin touching his hair, then his cheek. The figure then kisses him again and then sings.

" _Ooooooh Oooooh oooh_

 _Oooh ah stay away from me_

 _Release thee from thy spell_

 _Back to the land of life_

 _Spell is all but gone_

 _Now you're free!"_

Stan opens his eyes and sees a long, dark haired woman singing to him. He smiles at her. " _Now you're free!_ " She sings.

"Stan?" He hears someone calling out to him.

"Huh?" He looks over and sees Kyle, Kenny, and Craig approaching him. Craig is soaking wet, while the other two are completely dry.

"Dude!" Kyle runs over to him and kneels down beside him. "You're all right! We thought you drowned."

"Yeah, I searched the water for a good two hours looking for you before these two geniuses told me to bring the boat back to the dock." A furious Craig adds in.

"What?" He looks around. "How did I get here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Kenny raises his eyebrow.

Stan thinks for a moment. He quickly sits up. "A girl…"

"What?"

"A girl…she rescued me! She kissed me and she had a beautiful singing voice!"

Kyle starts laughing. "Really dude?"

"Yeah dude, she was gorgeous!" Stan smiles thinking about her face.

"Was she one of those mermaids you were going on about?" Kenny smirks.

"She may have been." He stands up and gets close to the water, but Craig stops him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asks.

"I have to find her!"

"Dude, I think you hit your head harder than you thought." Kyle examines him.

Stan shakes his head. "No dude! You guys didn't see or hear her? She was just here before you guys showed up."

"He's losing it…" He hears Kyle whisper to Kenny.

"I'm not losing it! I'm telling you guys, she was here!" He looks around, but doesn't see any signs of this mystery girl.

Craig touches Stan's forehead and ends up with blood on his fingers. "Yeah, that's a very nasty gash on your forehead. We better have you examined at the hospital. Your parents will kill me if you have a concussion."

Stan smacks Craig's hand away. "I'm fine. I want to find this girl first!"

"That girl is a figment of your imagination. Now let's go!" Craig grabs Stan's arm and drags him.

Stan looks back and stops. "Now what?" Kyle asks.

"Shh! Listen!"

" _Let my voice lead you this way_ _  
_ _I will not lead you astray_ _"_

"You didn't hear that?" He asks looking at the other guys.

"Hear what?" Kyle holds his hand to his ear.

"That singing!"

Kyle shakes his head. "I didn't hear anything." The other guys shake their head in agreement.

"Neither did I." Kenny states.

"I didn't either." Craig adds.

" _Trust me as we reach the side"_

Stan's eyes light up. "There it is again! How can you not hear that?"

Kyle and Kenny exchange looks. "Okay dude, it's official, you've totally lost it!" He picks Stan up and slings him over his shoulder and begins walking.

"Put me down! I'm telling you, she's out there!" Stan yells as he kicks and screams.

"Between the alcohol and hitting your head when you fell, you're losing your mind!"

"No I'm not! She's real!" The guys ignore him and take him away hoping to get him to the nearest hospital ASAP.

" _Stan…"_ The mysterious figure sings as they watch the guys the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wendy swims around happily in the ocean. She's humming to herself. "What are you so happy about?" She turns and sees her friend Bebe behind her.

She smiles. "I met an amazing guy!"

Bebe grins. "Oh really? Where does he live?"

"I'm not sure."

"How did you meet him?"

"I saved him from drowning."

"Drowning?" Bebe's jaw drops. "Is he human?"

"Yes..." Wendy looks away.

"Wendy! You know the rules! We're not supposed to mingle with the humans!"

Wendy shakes her head innocently. "I didn't mingle with him, I saved his life!"

"We don't do that either! We ki…never mind! Just stay away from the humans! You don't know what you're capable of."

Wendy looks at her confused. "But he was so handsome!" Wendy smiles and begins daydreaming about Stan.

"A lot of humans are, but you have to be careful."

"I'm going to try to see him again!" She starts to swim away, but Bebe grabs her tail.

"Let it go Wendy!"

"You know, I've always wondered what it would be like…" She begins daydreaming again.

"What what would be like?"

"Being human! To be able to walk and dance, sit down, breathe out of the water. It seems so fascinating."

"Half of your ocean friends would be your dinner!"

Wendy shrugs. "We eat that too…"

Bebe thinks for a minute. "Oh yeah...well I guess I forgot because I'm on a strictly seaweed and kelp diet. I have to maintain my thin tail you know?" She shakes her tail.

"Oh Bebe!"

"Humans have a very short life span. We can live up to 300 years!"

"But humans have souls that live forever."

Bebe is left speechless for a moment. "There's plenty of mermen down here, why would you want a human? They're so barbaric!"

"Maybe they're not all like that."

"They all are! You better not let the sea king find out about this."

"I don't care if he does!"

"He could have you killed!"

"That's just a rumor!"

"That rumor has been around for almost 300 years, there must be some truth to it!"

"You worry too much!" She pokes Bebe's nose.

"You don't worry enough!" She sighs. "I have to remember that you're not even a century old. You're still green behind the ears."

"I am not! I'm almost 30!"

Bebe nods. "Yeah, in mermaid years, you're still a teenager! Take advice from someone older that's been around the ocean, you-"

"I'm not a child!" Wendy interrupts her. "I can make my own decisions!" She swims away angrily.

"Wendy! Wendy come back!" Bebe calls out to her. She knows it's best not to talk to Wendy when she's like this. She'll try to have a rational conversation with her when she calms down.

Little did they know, someone was watching them the entire time...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stan and his friends are staying at his parent's resort. Stan is sitting on the bed talking to Craig. "Like the doctor said, you were hallucinating!"

Stan shakes his head. "No I wasn't! What I saw was real!"

"It was a combination of the sea sick pills and alcohol. There was no mermaid!"

"Then how did I get back to shore?" He asks.

Craig shrugs. "You probably swam there!"

"I don't remember swimming there."

Craig laughs. "Again, you were doped up! Your mind was playing tricks on you."

"I'm not surprised you don't believe me.

Craig fluffs Stan's pillows and pulls back the covers. "You need some rest. I'll check on you in the morning."

"Where's Kyle and Kenny?" Stan asks as he lies down.

"They went out down to the bar."

Stan sits up. "I'm going to join them."

Craig lies him back down. "No! The doctor said you need to rest. That bump on your head is no joke." He tucks Stan in and Stan pushes his hand away.

"I'm fine! I'm not a child."

"You're definitely acting like one. This is exactly why your parents insisted that I tag along on this trip."

"Yeah, that's going to change." Stan mumbles angrily. "I'm 30 years old. Why the fuck do I need a babysitter?"

Craig shrugs. "You'll have to take that up with your parents. For now, I'm responsible for you so you're not leaving. I'll be right outside the door in case you try something funny!"

Stan turns over. "I won't. I'll get some rest, jeez!"

"That's more like it."

As soon as Craig leaves, Stan goes to the window. "I know she's out there somewhere. I'm not going to rest until I find her." He climbs out the window and goes to the beach. "Hey mermaid girl!" He calls out. "Where are you? I know you're out here somewhere!" He gets in the water and swims out a bit. "Are you here?"

" _Stan…"_ He hears someone singing his name.

Stan looks around in shock. "Where are you? How do you know my name?"

" _Stan…"_

"Come closer! I want to see you!" He swims a little further out, but he still doesn't see her. "Come on! I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to talk to you!"

" _Stan…_ _Hear my voice beneath the sea…"_

"Do I need to go under to find you?" He goes under and swims around, but then someone grabs him and pulls him back up above the water. "Is it you?" He looks disappointed as he realizes it's Kyle. "Dude…"

"Dude…what the hell?" Kyle looks at him angrily. "Not this again!"

"I'm trying to find the mermaid!"

Kyle rolls his eyes. "There's no fucking mermaid!"

"She's out there! She was singing again. I heard her! She was singing my name."

"How does she know your name? Wait, why am I humoring this?"

"Because it's real! She's real! If only I can see her beautiful face again!"

"She doesn't exist, now come on!" He grabs Stan's arm and swims back to shore.

"How did you know I was out here?"

"I saw you and followed you. Now come on. After a good night sleep, you'll realize how silly it was to believe in this mermaid." Kyle takes Stan back to the resort. He looks back hoping he'll see his mermaid swimming around.

What he doesn't know is, Wendy has been watching him from a distance. "Stan, my love…" She smiles dreamily. "One day, we'll have a real meeting."

Meanwhile…

"She's in love with a human?" The sea king exclaims as he watches Wendy from a crystal ball. "He's a prince too. Oh, I'm going to have fun with this one!" He laughs maniacally.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wendy is alone, thinking about her human. "Wendy?" Someone swims up behind her.

"Yes?" She turns around, it's Butters. He's the sea king's loyal subject and is hardly ever seen without him somewhere nearby.

"The sea king would like to see you." Butters tells her nervously.

Wendy swallows. "Me? Why?"

"I'm not sure, but he's not happy."

"Oh boy..." She looks away.

"Come on, I'll take you to him." Butters takes Wendy's hand and swims with her to the sea king's lair. Once they arrive to the gate, Butters stays behind and watches Wendy. She turns and looks at him feeling a little uneasy.

Butters nods and waves. "Go ahead."

Wendy quietly knocks and the gate opens. She looks at Butters again who gives her the okay to enter. She goes inside and gate immediately closes behind her. She swims around until she finds the sea king. "Y-you wanted to see me, Your Majesty?" She stutters.

The sea king, who is Cartman, turns to her and smiles. "Wendy! Dear sweet Wendy!" He touches her hair.

"What do you want?" She moves away.

"Is that anyway to talk to your superior?"

Wendy sighs. "What do you need Your Majesty?"

"Word on the ocean is you've fallen in love."

Wendy begins blushing and turns away. "No I didn't!"

"Really? Come here my dear." He takes Wendy over to a bowl.

"What is this?"

Cartman waves his hand over the bowl and it shows an image of Stan. "Is this your guy?"

Wendy's jaw drops. "How did you..."

"His name is Stan Marsh he's from South Park, Colorado. He's currently staying in California with friends to celebrate his birthday. Did you know he's a prince?"

"He's a prince?" Wendy asks in shock.

Cartman nods. "Yes. Would you like to get to know him?" Cartman smirks.

"Yes!" Wendy squeals, but then she looks at Cartman suspiciously. "You can make that happen?"

He nods again. "I can turn you into a human."

"Permanently?"

"That depends..."

"On what?"

"It depends on you."

Wendy raises her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What are you willing to sacrifice to be human?"

She shrugs. "I don't know..."

"Then I guess you don't want your prince."

"I do! But…" Wendy looks down.

"But what?"

She looks at Cartman with tears in her eyes. "If I become human, I'll never see my friends again."

Cartman narrows his eyes at Wendy. "Do you want your fish friends or your man? You can't have both."

"Why not?"

"That's not how life works sweetheart! That's the sacrifice you'll have to make."

"You really can make a human?"

Cartman smiles. "Of course, I have the perfect potion for you." He grabs a bottle and holds it up. "This potion will turn you into a human for three days."

"What happens after three days?"

"Well if you get Stan to make love to you, you'll become human permanently. But if he doesn't make love to by the time the sun sets on, you'll turn back into a mermaid and you'll be mine forever!" Cartman grins when he says this.

"That doesn't give me much time."

"Human men are easy, it shouldn't be hard to get him into bed!"

Wendy blushes again as she looks in Cartman's bowl. "I really want him though."

"You know this is going to cost you, right?"

Wendy frowns. "I don't how I can pay you."

"I want your voice."

"My voice?"

Cartman smiles and nods. "That's right! You have one of the most beautiful singing voices in the ocean and I want it."

"But if I don't have a voice, how will I get Stan?"

"Work your feminine wiles on him."

"What's that?"

Cartman smacks his forehead. "Use your charm! All women have it!"

"Even humans?"

"Especially humans! So do you want the potion or not?"

"I don't know. The human world seems so different. But I've always wondered what it would be like to be human."

Cartman nods. "Times a wasting! I don't have all day. What's it going to be?"

"Umm..."

Cartman shows Wendy more images of Stan in his bowl. "Prince Stan or continue living as a fish?"

Wendy stares at Stan dreamily. "I really want my prince!"

"That's what I thought." Cartman smirks and hands her the bottle of potion.

"Can I say goodbye to my friends first?" Wendy begs. "I'm going to miss everyone so much."

He shakes his head. "Your three days has officially started. Are you sure you want to waste time?"

Wendy looks down at the potion bottle. "I guess not."

"I didn't think so. Now, once you drink the potion, you'll have your human legs and lose your voice."

"Should I drink it now?"

"Go ahead!" Cartman smiles as he waits for the magic to happen.

Wendy drinks the potion. Immediately, she feels pain as her transforms into a pair of human legs. She realizes she's unable to swim. She tries to ask for help, but she no longer has a voice. Cartman begins laughing manically.

"What's the matter? Can't swim?" He continues laughing. Wendy realizes she can't breathe under the water either. "I guess you can't breathe either. Humans have to hold their breath under water! Go on Wendy! Now go off and get your Prince Charming before you drown!" He claps his hand and Wendy disappears. "Little does she know, she's not getting Prince Stan. She's going to be mine, the way it was meant to be!" He laughs again.

Meanwhile, Wendy appears on the beach outside of Stan's parent's resort. She tries to stand, but since she's not use to standing, she ends up falling over hitting her head in the process. A shadow looms over her…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well hello there!" A strange voice greets Wendy. She looks up and sees a strange blonde man looking at her biting his lip. This leaves Wendy completely terrified. "What's your name, beautiful?" The man asks her.

Wendy tries to back away from him.

"Don't leave! I want to help you. What's your name? Where are your clothes?"

Wendy looks at him, but says nothing...

The guy licks his lips and smiles. "Actually I don't mind you being naked." He stares her up and down. A dark haired guy, that's not Stan, comes over to them.

"Kenny! Leave the girl alone." The dark haired man ordered.

"What? I just wanted to get to know her better." Kenny touches Wendy's hair which makes her feel a little uneasy. The dark haired man kneels down in front of Wendy.

"Miss, are you lost? There shouldn't be any other guests at this resort without me knowing about it. I know you're not an employee here, so who are you?" Wendy stares at the man.

"You're not going to get a peep out of this one."

"I asked you a question!" Craig begins to get frustrated, but Wendy still doesn't answer.

"Maybe she's deaf or doesn't speak English." Kenny suggests.

"DO YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?" Craig yells. Wendy backs away.

"Craig, back off!" Wendy looks and sees Stan walking over with a red haired guy. Wendy's eyes light up. "Dude, you can be such an asshole!" Stan pushes Craig out of the way and kneels down next to Wendy. "I'm sorry about my friends, sometimes they act like they don't have any home training."

Wendy looks at Stan and smiles. It's almost as if you can see the hearts in her eyes.

Stan raises his eyebrow. "Have we met before?"

Wendy smiles and nods.

"We have?" Stan's eyes light up as Wendy nods again. She takes Stan's hand. "I knew it! I knew you existed! What's your name?"

Wendy tried to say her name, but she's unable to speak. Stan frowns. "You can't speak?"

Wendy shakes her head and Stan looks disappointed. "Oh...I'm terribly sorry. I thought you were someone else." Wendy looks down.

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Dude, don't start with that mermaid shit again!"

"I'm not! I believe you guys. Maybe she wasn't a mermaid, but she was definitely real." Wendy perks back up knowing that Stan has been looking for her as well.

"Oh boy! Well who the hell is this?"

"I don't know. She can't talk." Stan looks at Wendy. "Do you need help?" Wendy nods. "Come with us. I'll take you to the resort. You can get cleaned up and some clothes."

Wendy stands up, but nearly falls over before Stan catches her. "Careful. Here put your arm around me." Wendy smiles and puts her arm around Stan and he escorts her to the resort.

"There's something off about that girl." Kyle says as he watches them walk away.

Kenny nods in agreement. "Yeah, it's weird that she doesn't talk. But damn, she's hot!"

"You didn't notice that she has an odor?" Craig asks.

Kyle raises his eyebrow. "What kind of odor?"

"I don't know, she smells kind of...fishy."

"Well she was in the water." Kenny shrugs.

"We all were at some point in time today, but none of us smelled liked fish."

"I didn't smell anything. Maybe you're smelling the ocean water. Let's go see what Stan and the mute are up to. I wouldn't mind getting to know her."

"She doesn't talk."

"Hey, what I want doesn't require talking!" Kenny grins.

"Gross dude!" Kyle exclaims.

"What? A guy has needs, you know!"

"Let's just go!" Craig announces. "I need to keep my eye on Stan. I don't trust that girl for some reason." The three of them head back to the resort.

At the resort, Stan got Wendy her own room. She took a shower for the first time, but the only problem is she still didn't have clothes to wear. She puts the towel around her and knocks on Stan's door. He opens it and blushes when he sees Wendy in her towel. "You don't have anything to wear, do you?" Wendy lowers her head and shakes it no. Stan smiles. "No problem." He holds up a purple sundress and sandals. "I bought this in the gift shop. I think it should fit. You can go in my bathroom and change. Wendy heads into the bathroom.

About 30 minutes later, Wendy comes out with the dress and the sandals are on her hand. "You look nice." Wendy blushes and Stan starts laughing. "But you know the sandals go on your feet…" Wendy looks away from Stan. "Let me help you." He takes the sandals off her hands and puts them on her feet.

"That's better. Do you want to get something to eat? There's plenty of restaurants here." Wendy smiles and nods.

"Are you in the mood for seafood?" She nods.

"Great! I have a place in mind, you'll love it! We can eat out on the beach. It has a really nice ambiance." He holds the door open for Wendy and she walks out and he follows behind her.

Once they arrive at the restaurant, Stan asks the hostess for a table for two outdoors. She gets two menus and takes them outside. "Here you go. Right by the beach like you requested."

"Thank you." Stan pulls out Wendy's chair. She stares at him confused. "It's okay, you can sit down." She hesitates before sitting then Stan pushes her chair closer to the table.

"I'll be back, I need to run to the bathroom." Stan announces as Wendy nods. While he's gone, Wendy begins to look over the menu. The only problem is, she can't read it…

"Wendy!" She hears someone call out. She looks and sees Bebe waving to her. She quickly rushes over to her.

Bebe's jaw drops. "Oh my God, it really is true! You're a human!"

Wendy smiles and spins around in her dress. Then she frowns. "What's wrong?" Wendy taps her mouth and shakes her head.

"You can't talk?" She shakes her head.

Bebe sighs. "Oh man. Why would you get mixed up with the sea king? You know he can be trouble."

Wendy begins pointing at Stan who's now making his way back to the table.

"Oh is that the human?" Wendy nods. Bebe tries to get a better look. "He's handsome. I'll go, but I'll be back to check on you." She quickly swims off and Wendy goes back to the table.

"We're you talking to someone?" Stan asks her. Wendy shakes her head. "Okay. Did you have a chance to look over the menu?" Wendy nods. "Do you know what you want?" She shakes her head. "That's okay, take your time. I'll ask our waiter what the specials are. Maybe that will help you make a decision." Stan takes Wendy's hand and she blushes. Stan looks at Wendy and smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Stan and Wendy have dinner, they take a walk along the beach holding hands. The two of them can't stop staring at each other, especially Stan. "I had a really nice time with you. Would you like to see my ship?" Wendy blushes and looks away. Stan begins to blush as well. "I guess that didn't sound right. I mean, a boat?" She nods.

"Not without me you don't." Craig shows up behind them. Stan rolls his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not letting you on the boat alone. Do you remember what happened two days ago?"

Stan nods. "I do and I wasn't alone when it happened."

"Either way, I'm going to be here to supervise."

"I don't need a fucking babysitter!" Stan moves closer to him. "Besides, I'm on kind of on a date."

"Fine, but if something happens to you-" Craig begins, but he's interrupted.

"I'll be fine Craig, I'm a big boy! I won't say anything to my parents."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Stan shakes his head. "No."

"Just for a minute, then you can get back to your little date."

Stan touches Wendy shoulder. "Sorry about this. Excuse me for a second." He walks off. "What do you want?"

"Wendy..." Wendy looks up and she see Bebe waving to her. She walks towards the water.

"I'm here to help you. Come with me." Wendy shakes her head. "Why? Don't you want your life back?" She shakes her head again. "Are you really going to go along with Cartman's plan of making love to the human?" Wendy blushes. "You have no idea what-" Before she can finish, Stan comes over to Wendy so Bebe quickly swims back under the water.

"Sorry about that. Are you talking to someone?" Wendy smiles shakes her head. "So weird, I thought I heard a voice." Wendy shrugs. "Let's get on the boat." He takes Wendy's hand and helps her get on the boat. He shows her around and then decides to put on some music on his iPod. The first song that plays is Come and Talk to Me by Jodeci.

 _Come and talk to me, I really want to meet you girl_ _  
_ _I really want to know your name_

"Do you want to dance?" Stan asks Wendy. She nods and Stan takes her hand and they begin to slow dance. Wendy wasn't sure what to do, but she quickly caught on.

 _You look so sexy you really turn me on_ _  
_ _Blowing my mind every time I see your face, girl_

 _I've been watching you, for so very long_ _  
_ _Trying to get my nerve built up to be so strong_ _  
_ _I really want to meet you, but I'm kind of scared_ _  
_ _Cause you're the kind of lady with so much class_

"You're a great dancer, you know that?" Wendy smiles. "I really wish I knew your name. Maybe you can write it down." Stan suggests, but Wendy shakes her head. "You can't write either?" She shake her head again.

"I'll try to guess. Is it...Ariel?" Wendy frowns as Stan laughs. "I'm joking! Chloe?" She shakes her head again. "Lisa?"

"Wendy…" Bebe calls out from the water.

"What?" Stan looks around.

"Wendy is her name…"

Stan looks at Wendy. "Your name is Wendy?" Wendy grins and nods. "That's really pretty. I'm glad I finally know your name." Stan stares at her as Vision of Love by Mariah Carey begins to play. He extends his hand again for Wendy to dance with him.

 _Treated me kind  
Sweet destiny_

 _Carried me through desperation  
To the one that was waiting for me  
It took so long  
Still I believed  
Somehow the one that I needed  
Would find me eventually_

 _I had a vision of love  
And it was all that you've given to me_

Stan and Wendy stare into each other's eyes. Stan looks at her as if he's in some sort of trance. He slowly moves closer to her until their lips meet.

During the kiss, they hear a crash which causes them to quickly break apart. "I think we may have hit something. I'm going to go check it out." Stan walks off to check it out.

Wendy looks over the boat and sees Bebe is still nearby. She crosses her arms. "That wasn't me! It might be Cartman sending you a message."

Wendy shakes her head in disbelief. "You have to believe me! Cartman didn't turn you into a human out of the "kindness" of his heart. He wants something from you."

Stan returns and wraps his arms around Wendy causing her to jump. "I'm not sure what happened, but I guess we better get back to shore before things get worse." Stan checks out what Wendy is looking at. "You sure enjoy looking at the fish, huh?" Wendy smiles timidly. If only Stan knew…

"Thank you Butters for rocking the ship." Cartman tells Butters as he swims back to his lair.

"You're welcome your majesty. Anything else you need me to do?"

"Nope! It's time for me to take matter into my own fin!" He looks in his bowl. Butters joins him. "He's already kissing her. It's only a matter of time before they're fucking! What kind of douche screws a girl who can't even talk?" Cartman knocks over some of his potions.

"You made her that way…" Butters reminds him.

"Shut up Butters! I'm not going to let that happen! Wendy is mine and I'm going to make sure of that!"

"W-what are you going to do?"

"Trust me, I have something up my sleeve!" Cartman now has an evil smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the incident with the boat, Stan took Wendy back to her room. She decided to turn in for the night. Stan was still wide awake, so he decided to meet up with Kyle at the bar for some drinks. "I found out her name is Wendy." He tells him.

"How?" Kyle asks raising his eyebrow. "She doesn't talk."

Stan shrugs. "I guessed."

"How did you come up with Wendy of all names?"

Stan starts laughing. "The weirdest thing happened. I randomly heard something or someone say "Wendy"."

"Oh boy Stan..."

"It's true."

"Was it the mermaid?" Kyle smirks.

"Dude stop. I said you guys were right about that mermaid thing. I admit they're not real."

"Mermaids are real." They turn and see an old man approaching them.

"Who are you?" Stan asks.

"Me?" He looks down, then back at them. "I'm Steven. You should trust your first instinct, mermaids are real. Just as real as you and, they are."

Kyle rolls his eyes. "What?"

"About 50 years ago, I met a mermaid. She sang to me and then she tried to drown me…" He whispers the last part.

"Dude come on!"

"It's true! This really happened. I'll never forget her face." Steven begins daydreaming.

"Dad, are you bothering these people?" Stan and Kyle look and they see a thin girl with long brown hair, a tight black dress, and a shiny gold necklace approaching them. Once she's in front of Steven, she puts her hands on her hips. Stan can't help, but stare at her.

"I'm just telling them about mermaids." He puts his arm around the girl. "Fellas, this is my daughter, Siren."

Kyle frowns. "Siren? What the hell kind of name is that?"

Stan punches him in the arm. "Dude!" He looks at Siren and extends his hand. "Hi Siren, I'm Stan."

She shakes his hand and smiles."Hello there Stan! Gosh, you sure are handsome."

Stan looks away blushing. "Thank you."

"Anytime sweetie!" She continues to smile at Stan. Stan looks at her and stares for a minute. "Something wrong?

"Have we met before?"

Siren shrugs. "It's possible. I'm usually swimming around these parts." Siren looks at Steven and winks.

Steven taps Kyle on the shoulder. "Come with me, young lad. What's your name?"

"Kyle." He tells him confused.

"I want to show you something Kyle."

"Okay…" They head outside.

Siren sits down next to Stan. "So are you from around here?" He asks her.

Siren nods. "Something like that." The necklace around her neck begins to glow and she starts to sing.

" _Hear my voice beneath the sea  
Sleeping now so peacefully"_

Stan's eyes begin to glow. "That voice..."

" _At the bottom of the sea  
Sleep for all eternity" _

Stan comes to a realization. "It's you! You're the one I've been looking for! You rescued me from drowning the other night!"

Siren takes Stan's hand and nods. "That was me, my dear."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Siren looks away. "What if you didn't like me?"

"Are you kidding me? What's not to like?" Siren looks at him and smiles. "You're gorgeous and you saved my life!"

"Thanks..."

"My friends thought I imagined it! I mean I did think you were a mermaid." Stan chuckles nervously.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess that sounds silly when you say it out loud."

She shakes her head. "Not really. You see my old man believes in mermaids."

"That was a pretty wild story."

"He means well, but he's getting a little senile in his old age."

"Uh huh..." Stan stares at Siren, it's almost as if he's in a trance.

"Stan...you're drooling."

He snaps out of it. "Sorry. I just can't believe it's really you."

"You human men are something else." Siren laughs.

"What?" Stan looks at her confused.

"Nothing."

"Gosh, you're beautiful…" He begins to stare again.

"Thank you. I know we just officially met, but do you want to go back to your room?"

"M-my room?" Stan asks nervously. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Mmm hmm…" Siren licks her lips and stares Stan up and down.

"Sure…" Stan pays the tab and the head to his room. They're stopped by Craig.

"Now who's this?" He asks staring Siren up and down.

"I'm Siren." She introduces himself.

"This is the girl that saved my life the other night." Stan says proudly as he puts his arm around Siren. "You know, the one you thought I hallucinated." He reminds Craig. "She sings very well too. Sing for him Siren!"

"Maybe later…" Siren tells Stan.

Craig looks at Siren and frowns. "Funny, she doesn't look like a mermaid too me."

"You look like a guppy to me!" Siren snaps.

"What?" Craig frowns at her.

"Siren, pay my servant no mind." He looks at Craig. If you'll excuse us, we're going to my room."

"You're going to your room, with a strange woman, you just met?" Craig asks out of genuine concern.

"She's not strange and I know her. Goodnight!" He opens the door to his room.

"But Stan-" Before he can get it out, Siren trips him. "Hey!" Siren innocently walks past him and goes into the room.

"Goodnight Craig." Stan repeats before closing the door.

The next morning, Wendy wakes up and immediately heads to Stan's room. She's stopped by Craig and Kenny just before she knocks on the door. "I wasn't expecting you to still be here. Are you looking for Stan?" Kenny asks her. Wendy nods. She raises her hand to knock on the door. "Don't bother, he's moved on." She looks at Kenny confused.

"He met a new girl. A girl that saved his life, the one he originally thought you were." Now Wendy's really confused as she knows that SHE was the one that saved Stan's life. "She spent the night with him."

Wendy shakes her head in disbelief. She knows she and Stan got really close last night. Could he really have moved on with someone else so quickly? She turns towards the door again. "Do you really want to go and interrupt them? Don't look so desperate!" Craig unlocks the door. "See?" He quietly opens the door and Wendy sticks her head in. Wendy's jaw drops. Craig was right! Stan is lying in bed with another woman. She can't believe what she's seeing! Craig closes the door. "I think you've seen enough to get the picture."

Wendy starts crying and tries to leave, but Kenny stops her. "Hey, don't cry!" He hugs her. "Now that Stan's no longer available, maybe you and I can get together!" Wendy pushes Kenny away and runs back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wendy sits outside by the water. She can't get the image of Stan with another girl out of her head from last night. 'I guess I can't be mad, we're not dating.' She thinks as she begins to tear up. She brings her knees up to her chest, lowers her head, and begins to cry.

"Wendy?" She hears a familiar voice call out to her. She looks up and sees Bebe. "What's wrong?" Wendy does her best to describe seeing Stan with someone else.

"Stan has a new woman?" Bebe asks. Wendy nods and begins to cry again.

"I can't believe this. He isn't supposed to break your heart..." She extends her arms out to Wendy. Wendy accepts and allows Bebe to hug her and cries on her shoulder. Bebe rubs her back. "I'm sorry sweetie. Maybe now you can come home." Wendy pulls away and nods in agreement.

Wendy looks up and sees the other woman approaching them. She gets Bebe's attention and points to her. "That's her?" Wendy nods.

The woman walks up to Wendy with a huge grin on her face. Her necklace makes a lot of noise with each step. "Hi, you must be Wendy!" She hugs her. "I'm Siren! I've heard so much about you." Wendy frowns as she notices there's something vaguely familiar about Siren's voice.

Siren laughs, which is really familiar to Wendy. "Oh I forgot, you can't talk. Well you might as well go back where you came from. Stan is mine now!" Siren looks at Bebe and smiles. "What's this?" She bends down in front of Bebe. "Oh it's your little mermaid friend..."

Bebe chuckles nervously. "Mermaid? What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Bebe, I can see the fish tail!"

Bebe is completely taken aback. "How do you know my name? Why does your voice sound so familiar?"

"You would be surprised by what I know!" The necklace on Siren's neck begins to glow and Siren's face turns into Cartman's.

Both Wendy and Bebe look on in shock. "Cartman?" Cartman transforms back into Siren and the necklace stops glowing.

"Not Cartman, Siren!" She corrects her.

"You did this on purpose!"

Siren smiles. "I don't know what you're talking about…" She replies innocently.

"You made Wendy think she was going to get Stan! You stole her voice and now you're stealing her man!"

Siren laughs and shrugs. "Sorry, finders, keepers! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my man!" She looks at Bebe. "You may want to watch out for the humans. They'll kill you if they see you." She walks off still smiling.

"That son of a bitch! I knew he was up to no good." Bebe snorts. "The nerve of him."

 _If he doesn't make love to you by the time the sun sets on the third day, you'll turn back into a mermaid and you'll be mine forever!_ Wendy remembers Cartman's words. She also remembers that today IS the third day! Her face turns red with anger.

"Wendy…are you okay?" Wendy begins to walk off.

"Stop!" Bebe calls out to her. She stops and turns and looks at Bebe. She can see the anger in her eyes. "I know you want to kill Cartman right now, but that's not the answer." Wendy looks at her, not as angry this time. "Just get even."

Wendy raises her eyebrow and walks closer to Bebe and kneels down. "Did you see that necklace he was wearing?" Wendy nods. "I think that may be the key to getting your voice back. Do you think you can destroy it?" Wendy smiles and nods.

"Go for it! I'll be here if you need me." Wendy runs off.

Wendy goes to Stan's room and gets ready to knock on the door when Craig, Kyle, and Kenny approach her. "You're still here?" Kyle asks. Wendy nods.

Craig pulls her away from the door. "Dude, Stan has moved on. Where's your dignity?"

"Stan is busy with his new girlfriend." Kenny puts his arm around her. "You know I would still love to get better acquainted." He stares her up and down smiling. Wendy pushes Kenny away and goes back towards the door.

"I better stop her!" Craig tells the guys.

"Why?" Kyle asks raising his eyebrow.

"Because if she interrupts Stan and he knows I didn't stop her, I could lose my job!" He walks over to Wendy and pulls her away from the door again. "You don't want to go in there." He tells her. Wendy frowns. "Leave Stan alone. He doesn't want you anymore. He wants a real woman that can actually speak!"

"Dude!" Kyle steps in.

Craig shrugs. "I'm just saying."

"You don't have to be so harsh!"

"The girl is making a fool of herself. We might as well be blunt with her."

"You have to let girls down gently."

"Let her down? She wasn't involved with us, that's Stan's job to let her down."

"Then let Stan do it."

"Hey guys?" Kenny steps in.

"What?" Craig asks.

"While you were arguing…look!" He points at Wendy who's now opened Stan's door and is walking in.

"Did the bitch take my key?" Craig asks as they follow Wendy in. As soon as they walk in, they see Stan lying on the bed shirtless with a naked "Siren" on top of him kissing him.

"Now do you believe us?" Kyle asks Wendy. "Stan has moved on. Stop torturing yourself!"

Siren turns to look at them. "Do you guys mind? We're in the middle of something."

"Let's get out of here." Craig whispers trying to lead everyone out of the room. Wendy can't help but watch Stan and Siren. Stan seems like he's in a trance and Wendy notices the glowing necklace around Siren's neck. Wendy walks over to Siren and tries to grab the necklace.

"What the hell?" Wendy and Siren immediately begin wrestling on the ground.

"Aww shit! Girl fight!" Kenny yells out.

"We have to stop this!" Craig tells Kyle as they try to break the two women up. Before they can, Wendy manages to pull the necklace off of Siren, which drops the ground and breaks. Siren's eyes widen as singing comes from the broken necklace.

"Release thee from thy spell  
Back to the land of life"

Wendy begins to glow as the song continues. Stan slowly sits up and opens his eyes and looks at Wendy.

"Spell is all but gone  
Now you're free!" Wendy sings! Stan blinks and scratches his head.

"Wendy?"

"Stan!" Wendy smiles as she finally has her voice back.

"You can talk!" He walks over to Wendy and takes her hands. "It was you all along, wasn't it?"

"Get away from her Stan!" Siren yells out, who now sounds like her old self. She quickly covers her mouth.

"Stan, I really wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." Stan pulls Wendy closer to him as he prepares to kiss her.

"Don't do it!"

They come close to kissing, but then the sun starts to set and Wendy notices something doesn't feel right. "Oh no!" She looks down and her legs and now turning back into a fish tail. The guys gasp when they see the tail.

Siren begins laughing. "You're too late!" Siren transforms back into Sea King Cartman. More gasps from the guys. He crawls over to Wendy and grabs her. "You're mine now!" He looks at Stan. "Sorry Stan, it never would've worked anyway." He takes Wendy and they go back into the ocean.

"Dude…what the fuck just happened?" Kyle asked.

"Stan fucked a mer…dude apparently." Kenny tells him.

"I can't believe what just happened." Craig adds in. "Stan was convinced mermaids were real and he was…right."

"Umm…guys?" Stan calls out. They guys look down and notice something different about Stan…he now has a fish tail as well…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kyle, Kenny, and Craig stare at Stan and his new accessory. Stan looks at his just as confused as the other guys are. "Please tell me this is a joke." Craig moves closers to him and touches the tail.

"I wish I could..." Stan tells him as his tail begins flopping around.

"How the hell did this happen?" Kyle asks.

"I don't know."

"I guess that's what you get for being a fish fucker!" Kenny shrugs as he begins to laugh.

"I didn't expect this! Plus I didn't know that he was a mermaid…or a he!" Stan looks around. "Where did he take Wendy?"

Kyle points towards the water. "I think they went back to the water."

"I have to get to her!" Stan tries to "stand", but quickly remembers he no longer has legs. "Shit!" He then tries to swim, but without water he doesn't get very far. Kyle grabs his arms.

"No way dude! We have to figure out how to turn you back!"

"After…I find…Wendy!" Stan replies out of breath. He puts his hand on his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having…trouble breathing..."

"Do you need your inhaler?" Craig asks pulling Stan's inhaler out of his pocket.

"Dude, he's part fish now!" Kyle reminds him. "He probably needs to get on the water!"

"Oh yeah." He puts the inhaler back in his pocket.

"How am I…going to get there?" Stan asks still out of breath. His face is starting to turn blue.

"We'll get you there!" Kyle looks at Kenny and Craig who don't seem as confident about that as Kyle does.

Meanwhile, in the water, Cartman has Wendy in his lair. He has a tight grip on her arm and she's trying to break free. "Let go of me!" Wendy demands.

"Nope! You didn't make love to Stan, so you're all mine now!" He smiles and pulls Wendy closer to him.

"You tricked me!"

Cartman shakes his head. "I did no such thing! You had ample opportunity to get that human in bed and you failed!"

"That's because you seduced him!"

Cartman thinks about his night of passion with Stan. "It was good too! You really missed out! That was my first time fucking a human. I may have to snag another one." He looks at Wendy and licks his lips. "Then again, I have what I want, so I don't need them!"

Wendy looks at him with fear in her eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

He begins to laugh. "You were so desperate to be close to that human that you couldn't swim straight! I've never seen you look at me or any of the other mermen like that!"

Wendy looks away from him. "Well, I-"

Cartman forcefully turns her head towards him. "I knew you would succeed in becoming human permanently so I had to intervene!"

"But why? You know that's where I wanted to be!"

"Because you belong in the ocean with us." He pulls her even closer to him so that their noses are touching and runs his fingers through her hair. "You belong with me..." Wendy closes her eyes and turns away from him.

"Dude, are you sure you want to do this?" Kyle asks once the guys get Stan in the water.

"I don't have a choice. I've lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again!"

"The ocean is huge. How are you going to find her?"

"Stan?" Stan turns around and sees a mermaid with curly blonde hair.

"Who is that? She's hot!" Kenny smiles practically drooling.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Stan asks raising his eyebrow.

"My name is Bebe. I'm a friend of Wendy's. Come with me, I'll explain everything and I'll tell you how to find Wendy."

Stan looks at the guys, then at Bebe. "Are you for real?"

"You want to find Wendy, right?"

"Yes."

"Then stop questioning me and let's go. We don't have much time!" Bebe swims off. Stan looks at the guys and shrugs before swimming off behind her.

"Dude, I'm going to need a lot of therapy when we get back home..." Kyle tells Craig and Kenny as he looks at the water. He's still in disbelief that mermaids are real.

"If we don't find a way to turn Stan back to normal, I'm going to be out of a job when we get back home!" Craig begins to panic.

"I just want to see where that other hot mermaid went off to!" Kenny smirks staring at the water. "I wonder if she has any other friends."

"Dude!" Kyle playfully punches him in the arm.

"His name is Cartman, he's the sea king." Bebe explains to Stan as she leads him to Cartman's lair. "He put a spell on Wendy to turn her into a human and she had three days to make love to you to stay human."

"So then how did I turn into a merman?" He asks still kind of lost.

Bebe shrugs. "He must have put a spell on you too when you made love to him."

"Dude, this is pretty fucked up right here!"

"I know you must be really confused."

Stan nods. "I just want to find Wendy and Cartman. I want him to change me back and I want to be with Wendy."

Bebe puts her arm around Stan. "Oh honey, it will never work between you and Wendy. You're from two different worlds."

"We'll find a way to make it work. So where can I find them?"

"In Cartman's lair. That's where we're heading. I would be careful if I were you. Most of us have never been inside, not even me."

"I'm willing to take the risk. Anything for Wendy!"

"You really care about her, don't you?"

Stan smiles and nods. "I do. I'm not leaving until we're together!"

Bebe can see that Stan is genuine with his feelings. "Let's go! We're almost there." She continues to lead him. They swim up to the outside of Cartman's lair. "This is it. Are you sure you're going to go in?"

"Yes! I want Wendy and my life back!"

Bebe hugs him. "Good luck!"

"You're not going to come in with me?"

"No way! The last thing I want to do is piss off the sea king!"

"Oh…well thanks for all your help!"

"You're welcome! No go get your girl!" Bebe smiles at him before swimming off. Stan looks at the lair and let's out a huge sigh before he enters.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Let me go!" Wendy struggles to break free from Cartman's grasp. He's taking her to his lair.

"No way, you're mine forever! We had a deal!" He squeezes her arm tighter.

"You messed up the deal!"

"You still failed to hold up your end of the bargain!" They arrive at his lair and he forces her inside and shoves her up against the wall.

"Can I have another chance?" She begs.

Cartman shakes his head. "I'm afraid you're too late." He smirks.

"How?"

"You'll never be able to make love to your lover boy now!"

"Why not?"

"Because he made love to me!" Cartman laughs. "It's called the Mermaid's Curse. Haven't you heard of it?"

"No..."

"If a human has sex with a mermaid, they'll never be able to make love to anyone else except said mermaid. It doesn't matter because he should be dead soon anyway." Cartman shrugs.

Wendy raises her eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Mermaid Curse also kills the human. The idiots always come to the ocean in search of their "love" and they end up drowning. Stan's fish food by now!" Cartman laughs even harder.

"Noooooo!" Wendy cries out.

"Oh yes! You might as well forget about him."

"I'll never forget about him!"

"You will." He moves closer to her. "Now where were we?" Cartman tries to kiss Wendy.

"Get away from me!" Wendy pushes him away.

"Never!" Cartman takes his trident and uses it to pin Wendy against the wall. He tries to kiss her again when something hits him in the back of the head. "What the?" He turns around and his jaw drops when he sees Stan.

"Stan! You're alive!" Wendy smiles.

"Why you little soul!" Cartman cries out.

"You turned me into a merman!" Stan announces revealing his tail. Wendy can't help but smile.

"What? You're supposed to be dead! I must have used the wrong curse! No worries, I'll kill you now!" He grabs his trident and points it at Stan. The trident begins to glow.

"Stan look out!" Wendy screams as Cartman puts his tail over her mouth to silence her. Stan quickly swims off.

"BUTTERS! Butters, you idiot! Stop him!" Cartman calls out. "Bring that son of a bitch to me!"

Stan makes it back to shore and finds his friends. "Dude, did you find her?" Kyle asks.

He nods. "I did! He's trying to kill me!" Stan begins to panic.

"Who?"

"The Sea King! The one that took Wendy!"

"You mean Siren or whatever?" Kenny asks.

"Siren's name is really Cartman. He put a curse on Wendy and me. It's a long story which I'll explain later. I need something to get rid of this guy!"

"Umm…" Craig, Kyle, and Kenny all look at each other.

"Hey fellas!" Stephen greets them with a smile. He has one hand behind his back.

"Stephen…right?" Craig asks him.

He nods. "Yes, have you seen my daughter Siren?"

Stan eyeballs him suspiciously. "Cut the crap Stephen…if that's really your name!"

Stephen appears to be taken aback. "I don't understand."

"We know all about Siren…or should I say Cartman!"

He shrugs. "Oh well, the secret's out now." Stephen transforms into Butters. He holds up a knife. "I've been sent to take care of you!" He moves closer to the water.

Stan grabs Butters' tail and pulls him into the water. "Should we help him?" Kyle asks confused.

Kenny shakes his head. "No way dude, I'm not getting involved in that. I could die!"

"I have an obligation to help him. I'm going in." Craig says as he takes off his shirt and shoes.

"Good luck!"

"No!" Kyle stops Craig just before he goes in the water. "Craig, you can't, you could die! You can't breathe under water for long like they can. We can't lose you and Stan."

"We have to do something!"

"Just wait, Stan will come back up if he needs us."

Meanwhile, back in the water, Stan and Butters are fighting outside of Cartman's lair. Butters is swinging the knife and Stan is dodging it and trying to fight Butters for the knife. Cartman and Wendy come out and observe the fight. "Butters! You stupid asshole! Kill him!"

"I'm trying, your majesty!" Butters cries out.

"I don't want to hurt either one of you, I just want you to make me human again and I'll leave you alone!"

"You'll even leave Wendy alone?" Cartman asks.

"I…" He looks at Wendy who has a sad look on her face. "Yes…"

"LIAR!" He grabs his trident and points it at Stan as it begins to glow. "Say goodbye to your lover boy!" Cartman tells Wendy.

"NO!" Wendy grabs Cartman by the hair and he ends up pointing the trident at Butters which strikes and kills him.

"Butters, NO!" He swims over to Butters and takes his head. He realizes it's too late and Butters is gone which infuriates Cartman. He looks and sees Stan and Wendy swimming away together. His trident begins to glow again and a black cloud forms around Cartman.

Stan and Wendy make it to the shore again. He holds Wendy in his arms. "Stan, you have to get away from here."

"I can't leave you!"

"I agree with Wendy! We'll find a way to turn you back into a human!" Kyle tells Stan. "This is getting dangerous!"

"Look!" Kenny points up. They turn and look and see a giant Cartman coming out of the water.

"You idiots! You could've just let me have Wendy, but instead you decided to put up a fight!" He raises his trident up and causes lightening.

"Holy crap dude!" Kyle looks on in shock.

"Stan!" Wendy cries out as she buries her head in Stan's chest.

"Don't worry Wendy!" He holds her tighter.

"You must have forgotten who I am! I'm Cartman, The Sea King! I'm the ruler of the sea!" He uses his trident to cause wind that pulls Stan and Wendy apart. He then creates a mini tornado and traps Wendy in it.

"Wendy!" Stan screams as he tries to go after her, but is stopped by Craig.

"Stan, forget about her!" He tells him.

"No! I have to save her! I love her!"

"Dude!"

"You will never have Wendy! NEVER!" Cartman aims his trident at Stan again. It starts to glow, but Kenny jumps in front of Stan. The trident ends up hitting Kenny, burning him to a crisp.

Kyle gasps. "Oh my God, he killed Kenny!"

Stan looks on. "He saved my life! I have to stop him!"

"How?"

He looks around and then he sees his ship. "The ship! You have to get me on it!"

Kyle and Craig nod in agreement. "Come on!" Craig picks Stan up and takes him towards the boat.

"Hurry, I don't know how long I'll last out of the water!" Kyle orders Craig.

"It's not like he's light!" Craig complains.

Wendy sees what the guys are doing, so she gets an idea to try to distract Cartman. "Cartman, you have to stop this!" She pleads with him.

Cartman turns towards her and smiles. "I will…if you agree to be mine!"

Wendy nods. "I will! I promise, just leave Stan alone!"

"He killed Butters so he must die!" Cartman thinks for a minute, then he looks at Wendy with a huge grin on his face. "You're going to kill him!"

"NO!"

"No?" He repeats. "Fine, then I guess I'll have to kill you both! I wonder who I should start with…" He looks at Wendy who's helplessly watching him. "I guess it will be you!" He holds up his trident.

Stan, with the help of Craig, steers the ship towards Cartman. Meanwhile, Kyle breaks the end of the bowspirit on the ship. "Okay Kyle, move!" Stan orders him.

Cartman turns around and sees the ship and points his trident at it, but before he can do anything, Stan steers the ship and the bowspirit impales Cartman. "NOOOOO!" Cartman begins to fall over and grabs the ship to take it down with him.

"Stan!" Wendy watches as everything goes under the water. "No…" She begins tearing up.

"Is he dead?" Stan asks as he, Kyle, and Craig wash up on shore.

"I think so." Kyle suspects.

"But you're still a merman." Craig observes pointing at Stan's tail.

Stan shrugs. "Maybe this was meant to be."

"What?"

"Wendy and I were meant to be, but instead of her becoming human, I became a mermaid…er, man."

"What are you saying? You're okay staying like this?" Craig raises his eyebrow.

"If it means I'll be with Wendy, then yes. I think I could get use to this." He gets back in the water and splashes his tail around.

"What will I tell your parents?"

"The truth! If they don't believe you, bring them here!"

"Damn, I'll miss you dude." Kyle tells Stan.

"Come visit me anytime." He looks over and sees a sad Wendy. "Well it's time for me to get my princess!" He swims off.

"Wait, is he still considered a prince?" Kyle asks as Craig shrugs.

"Wendy?" Stan calls out to her as he sees her holding onto a rock. She looks up and her eyes light up.

"Stan!" Her heart sinks when she sees he still has a tail. "Oh Stan, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be!" He grabs her and pulls her into a kiss. "We can be together forever now!"

"Oh Stan, I'm so happy! I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" They kiss again and then swim off into the sunset.

The End


End file.
